<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runnin' Home To You by amithegamer1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819539">Runnin' Home To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1'>amithegamer1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't say how the days will unfold, Can't change what the future may hold But, I want you in it Every hour, every minute This world can race by far too fast Hard to see while it's all flying past But, it's clear now, When you're standing here now I am meant to be wherever you are next to me All I want to do Is come running home to you Come running home to you And all my life I promise to Keep running home to you Keep running home To you</p><p>Sequel of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799040">The One That Got Away</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runnin' Home To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenxxwest/gifts">allenxxwest</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s the sequel of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799040">The One That Got Away</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Can't say how the days will unfold, Can't change what the future may hold But, I want you in it Every hour, every minute</em>
</p><p>It doesn't matter if you're the slowest kid in gym class or the fastest man alive, every one of us is running. being alive means running, running from something, running to something or someone. And no matter how fast you are, somethings always manage to catch up to you.</p><p>It's been one year since Iris and Barry broke up, Iris stopped hanging out with the group. Joe said she stopped talking to him, what shocked him is when she stopped talking to Wally. Iris and Wally never left each other side since they were babies, and Iris cutting him off didn't make sense.</p><p>"Iris," Barry says, he noticed how she flinched a little when he called her, she turned around to look at Barry.</p><p>"What do you want Barry?" Iris asks, Barry shook his head.</p><p>"I want to know why did you cut off Wally?" Barry asks, Iris sighs.</p><p>"That's none of your business," Iris says, Iris could see the worry in his eyes, she doesn't understand why he stills cares.</p><p>"Iris Joe's worried," Barry says, as Iris raised a brow.</p><p>"You been talking to my dad?" Iris asks, Barry sighs.</p><p>"Iris," Barry says, Iris shook her head.</p><p>"Barry the day you left me is the day I wanted you to stop talking to me," Iris says, starting to walk away.</p><p>"You know I didn't want to," Barry says, as Iris stopped, before turning to Barry.</p><p>"I do?" she asks, as Barry nodded his head.</p><p>"Yes you do Iris," Barry says, grabbing her wrist, he noticed her eyes slightly widened, and how she made a noise before pulling her hand away.</p><p>"Iris?" Barry says, Iris shook her head.</p><p>"Barry leave me alone," Iris says, walking away.</p><p>
  <em>This world can race by far too fast Hard to see while it's all  flying past But, it's clear now, When you're standing here now I am meant to be wherever you are next to me</em>
</p><p>Barry would be lying if you said he didn't notice Iris looking at him when he was talking to a certain blonde. Kara Danvers, Barry does see her from nothing other than a best friend, one of his other friends, Oliver Queen. Girlfriend Felicity Smoak Barry dated her for a short period but Felicity was in love with Oliver and he couldn't change that. And it wasn't like he was mad about it.</p><p>Felicity was one of Iris' newest friends since she left the group. as Barry was walking down the hall he heard whimpering it sounds like it was coming from the library, Barry walked into the library, the library was empty, Barry looked around to find a black-haired woman sitting in the corner, with her knees pulled to her chest, her head buries between her legs, crying. "Are you okay?" Barry asks, causing the girl to lift her head, Barry eyes slightly widened.</p><p>"Iris," Barry whispers, as the girl shook her head, Barry walked towards the Iris.</p><p>"what's wrong?" Barry asks, Iris sniffs.</p><p>"nothing," Iris says, Barry noticed how her voice cracked.</p><p>"Can you leave me alone," Iris says, wanting Barry to leave, but Barry had enough, something is wrong with Iris and he wants to know.</p><p>"No," Barry says, surprisingly Iris, but she shook her head.</p><p>"Go talk to your girlfriend Barry," Iris says, Barry frowns.</p><p>"Girlfriend?" Barry asks as Iris nodded her head.</p><p>"the blonde girl," Iris says, Barry's eyes widened in realization.</p><p>
  <em>Kara...</em>
</p><p>"Me and Kara are nothing more than just friends," Barry says, Barry studies the woman.</p><p>"Is that why you're crying?" Barry asks as Iris shook her head.</p><p>"No," Iris says, as Barry pulled Iris' knees away, from her chest.</p><p>"Then why?" Barry asks, Iris bits her bottom lip.</p><p>"I'm sorry Barry," Iris says, Barry, tilted his head.</p><p>"for what?" Barry asks, Iris sighs, looking up at the man.</p><p>"I'm sorry for not believing that I just wanted to believe that Scott just wanted to friends nothing more," Iris says, Barry shook his head.</p><p>"I wished I known this before everything that happened..." Barry says, Iris raised a brow.</p><p>"Known what?" Iris asks, Barry sadly smiles.</p><p>"You can't let your love for somebody cause you to be afraid of what might happen. You got to take the good with the bad no matter what," Barry says, before looking down.</p><p>"I was scared I was going to lose you," Barry admits, as Iris nods her head.</p><p>"Fear makes us do a lot of things that we shouldn't," Iris says, as Barry hummed.</p><p>"I wish love was normal," Iris says, Barry shook his head, before cupping her cheeks.</p><p>"Iris, there's no such thing as normal. Love is the only thing that makes the fight worth it, and it's the only thing that's gonna get us through it," Barry says, Barry stares into her dark brown, before he knew it, he leaned in and kissed her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Surprisingly she kissed him back, when he realized what he was doing he pulled back. "I'm sorry," Barry apologizes, as Iris shook her head. </p><p>"no," Iris says, before kissing him, more passionate than ever before, Barry was the first to pull away, he connected their foreheads, he closes his eyes, taking in the moment.</p><p>
  
</p><p>when he opened his eyes, he noticed Iris' wrist, it was a bruise on her wrist. "Iris, what happened to your wrist?" Barry asks, Iris didn't respond, Barry carefully take Iris' hand, Barry touches the bruise, causing Iris to squeal. </p><p>"Let me take you to the nurse's office," Barry says, looking at Iris.</p><p>"Barry..." Iris says, Iris stares into his blue eyes, which was full of worry.</p><p>"please?" Barry begs, Iris sighs, before nodding her head.</p><p>
  <em>All I want to do Is come running home to you Come running home to you And all my life I promise to Keep running home to you Keep running home To you</em>
</p><p>It been a couple of weeks since the thing at the library, the nurse told them Iris had to wear a cast, Iris started hanging out with the group more, she started talking to Joe and Wally again, Scott also started to hang around them, he noticed how Scott sent death glares towards him, but he didn't comment.</p><p>They were all sitting down eating with Iris smiled, staring at her phone, "Barry," Iris says, as Barry raised a brow.</p><p>"huh?" Barry says, Iris turns to her.</p><p>"Dave's kid broke their leg so they can't have the party at Rage's so it's open," Iris says, excitedly, as Barry smile.</p><p>"Oh heck yeah," Barry says, holding up his hand, causing Iris to high five him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The group frown "Wow," Caitlin says, as Cisco tilted his head.</p><p>"why are we happy that a kid broke his leg?" Cisco asks as Iris shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Well it was Jenna's birthday so we wanted to have her party there," Iris says, as Ralph took a fry out of Frost's plate.</p><p>"That is her favorite place," Frost says, as Ralph nodded his head, eating the fry.</p><p>"mhm" Ralph says, as Caitlin raised a brow.</p><p>"When is her party?" Caitlin asks, as Barry smile.</p><p>"Well Joe wanted it to be on Friday," Barry says, Scott frowns.</p><p>"well Iris and I-," Scott starts, but Iris cuts him off.</p><p>"That's perfect!" Iris says, as Cisco smiled, Scott's brows knit.</p><p>"Friday is it," Cisco says, as the group nodded their heads.</p><p>
  <em>And I could see it Right from the start Right from the start That you would be Be my light in the dark Light in the dark Oh, you gave me no other choice But to love you</em>
</p><p>Barry pouts, as Iris tried not to give in. "Tomorrow Barry I promise," Iris says, causing Barry to pout more.</p><p>"Iris," Barry says, as Iris sighed.</p><p>"Bar," Iris says, Iris would be lying from she said she didn't think he was being adorable right now, Iris smiles.</p><p>"Fine," Iris says, as Barry smiled.</p><p>"thank you," Barry says, as she wrapped her hand around his neck, is putting him in for a kiss.</p><p class="">
  
</p><p>Iris breaks the kiss. "talk to you later," Iris says, as Barry nodded his head.</p><p>"mhm," Barry hums, as she walked towards the door, Savitar walked in.</p><p>"Hey Sav," Iris says, as the man smiled back.</p><p>"Hey Iris," Savitar says, as Iris walked away.</p><p>"What do you want Savitar?" Barry asks, his twin brother, he playfully frowns.</p><p>"What I can't come to see my big brother?" Savitar asks, as Barry glared at him, Savitar rolled his eyes.</p><p>"What was that?" he asks, as Barry raised a brow.</p><p>"what are you talking about?" Barry asks, Savitar started making a kissing sound effect, causing Barry to blush and groan.</p><p>"Shut up," Barry says, hitting his brother's shoulder, causing him to laugh, before growing serious.</p><p>"I thought you two over," Savitar asks, as Barry nodded his head.</p><p>"We are," Barry says, as Savitar raised a brow.</p><p>"And I thought she was dating Scott," He asks, as Barry nodded his head again.</p><p>"she is," Barry says, as Savitar frowns.</p><p>"Then why did she just kiss you," Savitar asks, Barry didn't say anything.</p><p>"Do you still love her?" Savitar asks as Barry looked down.</p><p>"Bar," Savitar says, as Barry shook his head.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sav but I can't stop loving her," Barry says, as Savitar nodded his head.</p><p>"And I'm not asking you to but you need to talk about what you guys are before anything gets too serious," Savitar says, as Barry sighed, before nodding his head.</p><p>"Alright," Barry says, as Savitar pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"You know I love you right?" Savitar says as Barry nodded his head.</p><p>"I love you too Sav," Barry says, pulling out of the hug.</p><p>
  <em>All I want to do Is come running home to you </em>
  <em>Come running home to you </em>
</p><p>Barry laughs, as Iris rolled her eyes. "That cast is not going to stop me from beating you in laser tag," Iris says, as Barry shook his head.</p><p>"Whatever Iris," Barry says, before smirking.</p><p>"You think you can beat me?" Barry asks, Iris nodded her head.</p><p>"I do," Iris says, Barry chuckles.</p><p>"you're sure?" Barry asks, leaning in.</p><p>"I'm sure," Iris says, leaning in, before kissing Barry.</p><p class="">
  
</p><p>
  <em>And all my life I promise to Keep running home to you Keep running home Home to you</em>
</p><p>Barry was pacing in his apartment, trying to figure out how he should go about this when he heard a knock on his door. He opens the door, his eyes widened when he saw a crying Iris. Barry frowns, pulling her into his apartment. "Iris, what's wrong?" Barry asks, instead of talking she hugged, Barry, become more confused, but he hugged her back, rubbing his head up and down her back, as she cried into his chest.</p><p>when Iris stopped crying, Barry took both of them to the couch, "Iris?" Barry asks, Iris sniffs.</p><p>"Barry I love you," Iris says, as Barry stared at her.</p><p>"I love you too, Iris," Barry says, as Iris shook her head.</p><p>"I never stopped loving you I made a lot of mistakes but loving you wasn't one," Iris admits, Barry's brows knit.</p><p>"Iris?" Barry asks.</p><p>"Barry I love you and I never stopped loving you like I promised," Iris says, as Barry nodded his head.</p><p>"I love you too and I'm sorry that my jealous of Scott ruin our relationship," Barry says, as Iris sighed.</p><p>"Barry I want to tell you how I broke my wrist," Iris asks, Barry tilted his head.</p><p>"okay?" Barry asks.</p><p>"me and Scott were arguing and he was mad that I was still in love with you and I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist too hard and..." Iris trails off, Barry stares at her with sadness.</p><p>"Iris," Barry says.</p><p>"I'm sorry Barry," Iris says, as Barry shook his head.</p><p>"I forgive you now please stop apologizing," Barry says, he lifts Iris' chin, making her look at him.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Barry asks, as Iris nodded her head, and he did, he kissed her, like the world dependent on this one, with these two people, Iris breaks the kiss.</p><p>"so what happens next?" Iris asks as Barry shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Whatever's in store for us, they can't change what we mean to each other. Can't erase what's in our hearts. As long as we hold on to that...we've beaten things before it even begins," Barry says, sadly smiles at Iris, which she returns.</p><p>Your heart wants what the heart your hearts and you can't stop that. By stopping it you bringing both of you pain, all Barry know and he will never stop doing is...</p><p>
  <em>Runnin' Home To You,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't say how the days will unfold Can't change what the future may hold But, I want you in it Every hour, every minute</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how was it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>